Pokemon Legends
by sakura240
Summary: Yaya finds a picture book filled with strange creatures and even the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key! With a wish, the shugo chara crew gets sucked into the world of pokemon! but bad things are happening... once labeled as "A Pokemon Adventure!"
1. A Promise Broken

Kura: Hiya everybody! I know that I said that this story was discontinued and that I would delete this story but then I decided to give it one more chance. I honestly didn't want to delete it, especially with a lot of people asking me not too or to update…so yeah, I decided to try it again. I changed it not by much but since my writing style changed from doing many POVs to doing only regular POV, I decided to just rewrite it. I hope that it's fine. :)

Berry: Enjoy.

Kura: Oh, and thank you to all the reviewers to asked me to update and continue this story! You have really helped me in deciding this very decision! This is all dedicated to all you who have asked and encouraged me! :D

Berry: Kura does not own Pokemon Diamond and Pearl or Shugo Chara. Start.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – A Promise Broken<strong>

Light shone into the room of a young girl. The morning warmth felt amazing outside and many young children were outside, playing in the sun's rays and getting a delicious treat to cool themselves, even though their mother's instructed them not too. Although, in the very room just spoken about earlier, a young girl was still sleeping away her summer holidays…that was…until four rather loud little tiny floating girls woke her up.

"WAKE UP AMU-CHAN!"

"KYAAAA!" A girl with bright pink hair fell to the floor, her bed sheets then following after her and landed on top of her, hiding her from the rest of the world. Then in a matter of seconds, the sheets were flung into the air and the same girl jumped up, turning to glare at the little floating girl in front of her and yelled, "WILL YOU PLEASE STOP WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT RAN?" Her golden eyes lit up in anger.

The very person she was yelling at only giggled and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You wouldn't wake up." Her pink eyes were full of amusement and mischief however as she tried to look her best at being more serious. It didn't work since she fell to heaps of laughter. Amu only glared at her.

Another one like Ran floated up to Amu with a kind smile and said in a motherly tone, "Amu-chan, time to change!" Her green eyes were full of worry however as she stared at the rather large bump on Amu's head.

Amu sighed and smiled. "Thanks Suu; and don't worry, it should go away soon." She said, indicating to the bump before turning to glare at the hyperactive pink one who continued to laugh.

"You're gonna be late." Silence ran through the room as Amu looked at Miki and her rather too-serious blue eyes before looking towards her clock, a second of silence running pass them and then a splitting scream tearing the happy morning.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Meanwhile, Dia only sighed and shook her head, thinking, _I really shouldn't be so surprised about this…_ Then she yawned and went to her yellow and black egg, went inside, and fell asleep. Ran, Miki, and Suu watched her and all three shrugged before turning back to Amu and watching with amusement at their bearer who ran back and forth with clothes half on, falling to the ground, getting back up, and then grabbing her black and red bag.

Amu wore a black hat with cat ears with a red X sew onto it and silver rings. Her usual red X pin was on her hair as well. Her clothes consisted of a white collared shirt before pulling over a black and red striped thin sweater over it. She wore a tie with several modifications to her liking and black shorts that were attached to her long and baggy black socks. She ran out before running back in and grabbing the four eggs and placing them gently in her bag and crying out, "Come on you three!" before running back out.

Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at each other before laughing and flying after Amu who they had lived with for a long time now. By the time they got downstairs, they saw Amu stuffing her mouth with a toast and muttering bye to her family. But then they saw Ami reach out and grab Amu's shorts as the older girl was putting on her black shoes. Amu looked at Ami and smiled.

"What's wrong Ami?" Then the pink haired girl blinked in surprise when she saw her little sister sniff slightly, her eyes becoming watery.

Ami looked at her older sister before mumbling in words too soft for their parents to hear. "You'll come back?" Amu looked at her sister, wondering what in the world happened to her sister before smiling and kneeling down in front of her, resting a hand on her sister's smaller shoulder. Ami looked at Amu.

"I will never ever leave you Ami. You are my precious sister and I'll always come back for you because I love you too much."

"Even more than that King?"

Amu giggled and nodded. "Even more than Tadase." She said and then Ami smiled sadly at her. Her eyes still held sadness and barely noticeable tears. But Amu can see them…she could see them…

"I can feel it…I can feel that you're going to leave and never come back!" She said softly, looking down and Amu saw her tears falling to the floor. Luckily, mama and papa were too busy making breakfast for their little daughter in the kitchen as they knew that Amu would leave already.

A strange feeling of danger passed through Amu's entire body as though there was a total of a thousand X eggs attacking her as she was alone. She then hugged Ami tightly, surprising the little girl. "I promise Ami…even if I disappear from this world, I will always come back. Even if it takes me years, I will come back and be with you again Ami…"

Then she heard the soft sniffles from her little sister and giggled while Ami hugged her back tightly. "Onee-chan…" She heard from the little girl. Meanwhile, her three awakened charas were cooing at the sight, embarrassing the older sister but she still held on tight to her little sister.

Finally, Amu let go when their mother told Ami to come to the kitchen for breakfast. Ami looked at her sister and grinned. "Ja ne onee-chan!" She said happily. Amu smiled back and ruffled her sister's hair playfully. "H-Hey; onee-chan, stop that!"

Amu laughed. "Well, see you later, kay Ami?" Ami nodded. Then Amu turned, opening the door and left. Ami continued to smile but then it disappeared as the door closed.

"…" She stayed silent before turning around and headed toward the kitchen with the small grave look of worry. All she could think of was, _don't forget your promise…onee-chan…_

**~.~.~**_  
><em>

It took a while but soon, Amu could see the roof of Seiyo Elementary school. Though she was now on her way to seventh grade, the Guardians still exist as there are still bound to be X eggs around. Amu smiled as she remembered the new members of the Guardians in the Elementary division while she and the others moved up to the Middle division. And because of Hikaru being the King's chair and Rikka being the Queen's chair now, Tadase and Rima could no longer fill those position while Nagihiko and Amu had to remain the Jack and Joker until new members could arrive.

"Amu-chan, we're nearly there!" Dia said sleepy as she had woke up nearly moments ago. She rubbed her eyes and still managed to stay in pace with the others.

Ran pouted. "Mou Amu-chan; if only you slept earlier last night, we wouldn't be so late!" She cried out as the others remembered staying up late to watch scary film in which Amu could not go to sleep right after.

Amu turned her head and glared at Ran. Her eyes were on fire and was making a pissed off scary face that scared Ran. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DECIDED TO WATCH THE MOVIE RAN!" She screamed as she then ran ahead, not wanting to listen to Ran's voice.

The little cheerleader shook as she flew after her bearer. Her eyes were still large in shock and she was very terrified of seeing Amu like that. "S-S-Scary…" She muttered as her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Well, Amu-chan is right. You did force us to watch that movie suu~" Suu said.

Miki could only nod in agreement. Dia didn't say anything, still too tired to respond.

Within minutes, they all arrived at the gates of the school. Amu ran faster while her charas desperately tried to catch up with her. Soon, they ran through the glass doors of the Royal Garden and ran to the middle, panting and falling to the ground. "S-Sorry…I-I'm…late…" Amu managed to say before collapsing to the floor.

A girl then kneeled besides her, her golden eyes looking at Amu. "Amu…Are you alright…?" She asked softly while her chara, Kusu-Kusu poked Amu's chara with glee.

Amu looked up and smiled. "Yeah, thanks Rima." Rima smiled back with an amazing amount of warmth that she would only give out to Amu herself and the cute baby-like girl, Yaya.

Yaya jumped out of her seat and crashed into Amu with a large bear hug. "AMU-CHI! You're late, late, late! I was soooooo bored! WHY DID YOU COME LATE?" She cried out, her eyes now burning with fake anger.

A sigh escaped the pink haired girl's lips before patting Yaya's head and said, "Sorry but I slept late thanks to a certain someone." She shot Ran a glare while Ran herself was whistling innocently. Then Amu stood up, smiling at everybody and said, "Good morning guys."

The rest there except Hikaru smiled and said in a chorus of words, "Good morning." Hikaru meanwhile, only nodded before turning away and mumbled a small good morning. Amu smiled at the King's chair.

Then once again, Yaya jumped into the air and said, "Minna; I have something to show you!" Her eyes shone with excitement as she said this and her actions could not argue with her. Everybody then proceeded to watch as she grabbed her two bags and placed it on the table with much difficulty. As it was placed, it made a loud thud and everybody stared warily at it. All of a sudden, Yaya began pulling things out. Everybody yelped as things were thrown in their way while Rima and Hikaru only dodged in silence.

Nagihiko sweat dropped as a small pillow was slammed into Kukai's face while blankets were thrown onto Tadase's head, hiding him from sight. Amu caught several bentou boxes just in time as they were thrown in her direction and Rikka yelped when bottles of ice cold water were thrown at her. Everybody then placed the objects they had gotten a hold of on the table and looked at Yaya who was still looking for something, mumbling all the way.

"GOT IT!" They all turned to see Yaya holding up a book with a strange cover.

Everybody could only stare at it in silence before they all said simultaneously, "How do you fit all these in there?"

"Duh, I have two bags!" Yaya said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Everybody only stared at her and sighed inwardly.

Amu shook her head as she thought in disbelief._ And to think my bag is bigger than hers…_

After stuffing all that she had back into her bags, Yaya placed the book on the table. Everybody stared as she then went ahead to open it very…very…very…very…slowly…

"GET ON WITH IT!" Rikka, Amu, and Kukai cried out while the others shook their head at the childish girl.

Yaya pouted. "Sheesh…can't even add a dramatic feel to anything…" She muttered. The three who yelled glared at her hotly. Then once again, Yaya opened the book and everybody gasped softly at the beautiful first page.

It was just a picture book. But the picture in front of them was quite beautiful with the fields of flowers and the clear blue sky. A forest surrounded the field as though hiding the marvelous scene from prying eyes. Clearly the author had an amazing imagination. But what surprised the children were not the flowers or the trees or the sky. What surprised them were the strange looking creatures living in the field.

There was a small herd of these cute little bear cubs but they had strange designs on their body and did not look like an ordinary bear with its ordinary brown fur. It did have brown fur but there was that lighter shade on his brow shaped as a crescent moon and the tail was more similar to that of a bunny's.

On the other side of the field, and playing with each other were another group of strange creatures that this time, looked like raccoons. Their ears, however, looked like a rabbit's and was standing on its tail rather that it's feet. Their tails were also stripped.

Amu looked at the creatures curiously before another caught her attention: one that looked like a pink cat with slightly pokey grass sticking out of its head. The eyes were yellow and they were floating in the sky with a couple of others like it. Alongside them, flying, were strange creatures similar to birds. They basically looked…different.

Then…

"I like the flowers." Everybody looked up to see Rima and Nagihiko staring at each other, their eyes surprised before Rima glowered at the long haired boy and Nagi doing the same, both feeling that they shouldn't like the same thing. The rest sweat dropped at the two but couldn't help laughing silently that the two 'rivals' said the same thing at the same time. However…Yaya and Rikka openly laughed.

"HAHAHA!" Amu looked warily at Yaya who fell down, laughing and clutching her sides. Rikka did the same as they teased Rima and Nagi. Rima looked angered while Nagi slightly blushed and turned away, confusing the rest but they paid no attention.

However, Amu did notice Tadase and Kukai cover their mouth as to stop themselves from laughing at poor Nagi.

Amu then shook her head and took the book, looking at it herself while Yaya and Rikka teased Nagi and Rima with the help of Kukai while Tadase simply watched while drinking tea with Hikaru. Both looked slightly bored. Amu smiled before looking back at the book, her attention completely on it. She was very interested in the creatures in the book. She started to flip through the pages, taking in every detail. Creatures of different shapes and sizes met her golden curious eyes and she took them in gladly. But there was one that took her attention. Its brown eyes bore into her and she couldn't help but feel a strange tingly sensation run up her spine. She shivered.

Finally, she reached a page of a man and another strange creature with strange looking plates circling its body. Its shape was similar to a…reindeer maybe? Something like a horse or a deer but looking at the eyes, Amu was just drawn into it. She traced the creature with her fingers as everybody else in the background continued to tease the previous Jack and Queen. Amu looked at the man holding an orb. The man looked strangely familiar…very familiar…but where?

She turned to the next page but her eyes suddenly held surprise as she saw a lock and a key in the same man's hand. The man himself, well, she could not see his face. But the key and the lock, she knew what they were…she knows what they are…she has one of them…

"Hey, why're the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key in here?" Amu voiced out and everybody turned to her.

Tadase was the first to speak. "What do you mean Amu?" The two were already on a first name basis without the kun and chan at the end.

Amu turned the book around, the pages now facing her friends and pointed at the lock and key. "Look; doesn't it look like the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key?" She asked. Everybody took one look and the shock in their eyes was all that was needed to convince Amu that they realized what it was as well.

Nagi was the next to respond. "Maybe that book relates to a shugo chara?" He asked.

"That's not possible; the only book that's related to a shugo chara is that picture book." Tadase said as he shook his head, frowning.

"Then why…" Kukai muttered as he placed his fingers over his lips, pondering. Even Rikka and Hikaru were in deep thought as they followed the teen's actions.

Amu then flipped to the next page, dismissing the question but continued to look in curiosity. She didn't care if curiosity killed the cat; after all, cats have nine lives, right? Amu smiling inwardly at that thought before her attention was returned to the book.

She looked at the delicate book. It was nearly battered and seemed very old. To find picture books like this, she thought, must be very rare. Then finally, she turned to another page and saw a human boy along with another strange creature looking like a yellow mouse with long ears with a caption saying, _"No matter what, we'll always be friends…"_ But then, anything after that was rubbed away, making Amu unable to read it.

"…No matter what…we'll always be friends…" Amu whispered as her finger gently traced the boys and the creatures smiling faces. She gave a small smile. "Must be nice…I wish I could go there and meet them…" _But then again, it's just a storybook; they don't exist._ She reasoned to herself.

All of a sudden, her eyes were blinded and she dropped the book on the table as a bright light covered the book. "W-What the-?" She cried out, causing the others to turn to her, only to close their eyes due to the bright light.

"W-What's going on?" Hikaru asked as he opened his eyes slightly, looking at the book.

"I-I-I don't know!" Amu cried out when suddenly, she felt wind rushing past her and she gasped as she felt it try to pull her in. She opened her eyes fully despite the bright light and saw the book open and something like a small twister came out. Amu watched in horror as her friends were slowly getting sucked in when suddenly, Hikaru and Rikka could hold on anymore, their strength failing them.

They screamed out as they got taken and everybody yelled in horror, yelling the younger one's names. "HIKARU! RIKKA!"

Then Yaya followed after as her arms couldn't hold on anymore. Amu watched as Kukai reached to grab her, his eyes wide with horror, only to have slipped and follow after Yaya. The rest screamed out as even their charas chased after them.

Tears started to appear in Amu's eyes as she watched her friends disappear into the book one by one. Instantly, she felt hatred towards the book and even though she knew the feelings were stupid, she just couldn't help it. "MINNA!" She cried out as she watched the rest of her friends get sucked up. In the end, only Rima and Kusu Kusu were left, despite their weak arms. Amu looked at her best friend, tears falling.

She watched as Rima cast her a fearful look before her fingers slipped from the pole she was holding on too and with shocked and scared look, Amu heard her scream out, "AMUUUUUUUU!"

The rest of Amu's tears fell as Amu watched her best friend and her chara fall in. "RIMAAAAAA!"

"KUSU KUSUUUU!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia screamed out.

But that was their mistake for at that moment, Amu slipped as she was screaming and now, she found herself getting sucked into the book. She gave a tearful look at the closed door of the Royal Garden before screaming, "HELP!" And then, along with her charas, she was gone.

**~.~.~**

Ami looked up, her eyes suddenly filled with sadness and shock. "…N-No…" She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. Instantly, her parents noticed and rushed to her side, both confused and worried.

"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Her mother asked with her eyes wide with worry. Her father stood next to her mother with the same worried expression.

Ami only looked at them before she cried out, "Onee-chan is gone! She's gone!" She rushed to her mother's comforting arms, crying. "O-Onee-chan…she's gone!"

Her parents only looked at each other with worry and confusion but the little girl didn't care. She could feel it…that her sister was gone. Gone from the very world…

Gone…

**~.~.~**

The garden returned to its peaceful silence. However, the place looked slightly trashed with the chairs turned over and dirt from the pots being blown on the pathway. However, the table stayed upright and on the table was a small and tattered like book, closed. But on the cover, there was an inscription glowing faintly.

Then, in a bright light, a girl appeared in front of it, her sea blue eyes eying the book warily. Slowly, she touched it and drew back quickly. A sigh escaped her lips before she grabbed the book and turned around. She looked at the book with no emotion betraying her eyes. In a faint whisper, she spoke.

"I bid you good luck…ones of the prophecy…"

And then, in a bright light, she was gone. All that was left was the silence of the garden with no trace of the ones who stood there not too long ago for they were gone…gone from this world and entered a different world.

A different world…

…The world of Pokemon…

* * *

><p>Kura: So, how was that? I felt that I wanted to rewrite it. I hope that everybody is fine with that. :)<p>

Berry: Meh.

Amu: …Meh.

Kura Right…anyway, everybody who asked for me to not delete it, thank you because you helped me! These are all the reviewers during the entire story who helped me with the asking for more chapters and those telling me not to delete the story! :D

**Shade Sakura Knight  
>Angelic Sakura Blossom<br>Aqua7KH  
>Irene-o-holic<br>Samuri911  
>Mnicknack<br>xSingerDream  
>Anime0528<br>Avalongal316  
>SaphiraTheDragon<br>Daughter of sea and wisdom  
>Mermain123<br>Dattebayo4321**  
><strong>Calm and Crazy<strong>  
><strong>Animegothgirl9<strong>  
><strong>iCookiezx3<strong>  
><strong>anime-lover211<strong>  
><strong>-SmilingArtist-<strong>  
><strong>BlueKitty42<strong>  
><strong>Annerlise922x<strong>  
><strong>Ignisha<strong>  
><strong>InBetweenMemories<strong>

Kura: Truly, thank you! Sorry if your name isn't up there...anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy the new version of Pokemon Adventures, now labeled as Pokemon Legends! :D

Berry: Ja ne.

Kura: Bye! :)


	2. Waking up

Kura: Hiya everybody! XD Sorry again for not updating quickly enough…I didn't know what to do…T^T

Berry: …

Kura: Anyway, thanks to some of you for the reviews! I was so happy! XD

Berry: …

Kura: Oh, let's go to review replies!

_**Mermain123: **__Hiya! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter and thinking well of it! :D I was worried that it wouldn't be good…and yeah, Ami is really sad right now. She's still crying… Anyway, I'm super sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me! And also…ENJOY!_

_**Kyogreperson: **__Thank you for reading this chapter and thinking that it was good! :D I was really happy! Also, I'm glad you liked the idea of the story so far…anyway, so sorry that I updated so late! T^T I do hope that this chapter was still good for you and that you still enjoy the story though! And so…ENJOY!_

_**Ama Sohma-Bell: **__Kay then! I updated! :D I hope that you really like this chapter and that you would forgive me for writing it so late… :( Please forgive me! DX Oh, and…one more last thing…ENJOY! XD_

_**xoJaadiexo: **__Well, it's true that it's labeled Amu/Eevee but I will add Rimahiko…mostly because…I LOVE RIMAHIKO! I love that pairing; it's just so cute! XD And thank you for your review too! Oh, and you can just call me Kura-chan instead! :D Oh, and forgive me for updating late…now…ENJOY!_

_**Miss. FlashFortune:**__ Thank you for reviewing and sorry for updating for so late! DX I really hope that this chapter isn't bad…and…PLEASE DO ENJOY! XD_

_**Skittyface: **__Yeah, I did plan to update but I just didn't have an idea on how to end the chapter :( so now I finished it and now…I updated! XD I'm really sorry for the late update and I really hope you enjoy it! :D_

Kura: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope I can get more from all of you! XD Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or Pokemon! XD Please enjoy everybody!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**-Waking up**

A small moan was heard in the room. A girl with bright pink hair was on a bed, her eyes shut tight before slowly, she opened them. She groaned as she looked to the side, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright light surrounding her. Then slowly, she got up before a splitting headache came upon her and she groaned in pain. "A-Ah!" She cried as she clutched her head. She opened her eyes and looked around again, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "W-Where the heck am I…?" She asked to no one before the pain came again and she groaned.

"Ah, you're awake!" Amu looked up to see a man wearing a black robe, blue vest, a tie, and black pants. He had a kind smile on his aging face and his eyes twinkled with interest and curiosity. "I suggest you don't move too quickly; you'll give yourself a really bad headache."

Amu scoffed and muttered, "No shit, it's already happened…"

The man gave another smile before he went over and handed her something that looked like medicine. Amu looked at it with a suspicious glare and then the man laughed. "Don't worry; it's not pokemon medicine."

"…Pokemon…?" Amu looked at the old man before popping the pill into her mouth and the old man handed her a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and she drank it eagerly.

"Why yes, pokemon; have you never heard of pokemon?"

Amu only hummed thoughtfully. "Hmmm…" She looked into the eyes of the man. "Anyway, where am I?" She asked. "I don't think I recognize this place…then again, I don't even know who you are." She said.

The man smiled. "Well you're inside my lab."

"Huh…so you really are a scientist." Amu said thoughtfully.

"…I suppose…but really, I'm a pokemon researcher."

Amu stared at him. "…Pokemon…researcher…? What's that?" She asked.

The man looked shocked. "Are you really serious? I thought everybody knew about pokemon!"

Amu frowned. "Jeez; sorry if I don't know what the heck they are."

A laugh was suddenly heard and they all turned to see a woman with pink hear, just not as bright and shiny as Amu's, step inside. Her reddish-like eyes had that kindness in them…like Tadase's. In all however, she looked a lot like Ran except for her hairstyle and outfit. She walked over to Amu and smiled again. "It's fine if you don't know about them. Anyway, it's nice to meet you; I'm Nurse Joy. I'm just here to make sure that you're feeling fine. Professor Rowan said that he found you in a field with several pokemon trying to help you." She said, smiling at the man who smiled back in greeting.

"…E-Eh?"

Then she motioned something at the door, as if telling something or someone to come inside. Amu turned to look at the door before her golden eyes turned wide with shock and she screamed like bloody hell, scaring the others in the room.

"W-What's wrong?" Rowan asked.

Nurse Joy looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

Amu glared at them. "ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND? THERE'S SOME KIND OF BIZARRE CREATURE AT THE DOOR AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed as she jumped up but then fell, her legs feeling like jelly and she groaned painfully as a splitting headache came.

"Be careful! That medicine doesn't take affect right away!" Rowan cried out with worry.

With a sigh and several angered words covering the adults worry, Amu was back on the bed, staring at a pink plump creature staring right back at her. Then Amu turned to the other two humans in the room and asked, "…What…is that?"

"That's Chansey, dear. She's also a nurse."

Amu looked back at the creature, taking in its features. And now that she had realized it, the creature, Chansey didn't seem one that would hurt her. In fact, it looked like a gentle motherly figure, especially thanks for its pouch with an egg inside it and its apron. Chansey gave Amu a kind look with its kind eyes before going up to her and smiling.

Amu couldn't help but smile back. "Sorry about that." She said sincerely.

Chansey only replied by, "Chansey, chansey!"

"…Huh?" Rowan and Nurse Joy laughed a bit.

"Well, it's no wonder you're confused. You see, pokemon cannot speak." Rowan said as Amu nodded slightly.

"…I see…" She muttered before turning to Chansey with a rather curious look. Chansey only smiled in return. She looked away before a thought had just suddenly popped into her mind and she glanced around the room with just her eyes. A small frown played on her lips before it disappeared and she wondered. _Where are those four…?_

"Ah, Professor, I heard that you were expecting somebody soon, correct?" Amu looked up at Nurse Joy and Rowan. Rowan had a look of shock written all over his face and Amu sweat dropped.

Rowan only slapped his forehead. "I forgot!" He cried. Amu mentally slapped her own forehead as she was painfully reminded so much of somebody who was clumsy and a bit forgetful. Nurse Joy only sweat dropped while Chansey looked worried. "I'll be back soon, umm…what's your name?"

Amu blinked. "Oh, uh, I'm Amu…"

Rowan gave a smile. "I'll be back soon Amu." He said as he left.

When he did, Nurse Joy turned and smiled at Amu. "Well, I'd better go; looks like that headache of yours is gone now. I'll leave Chansey though. She's a professional and even though she's used to treating pokemon, she can still help you."

"Thank you…" Amu said, smiling shyly. Nurse Joy only smiled and left the room. Amu turned to Chansey who was silent the entire time. "…looks like it's just us…" She muttered. _Damn, I don't want to look crazy but I need to look for those four!_ She thought.

Then she heard a clink; it sounded strangely similar to that of a lock clicking…which…could only…mean… Amu turned her head around so quickly that her neck suddenly hurt but sure enough, Chansey was at the door, its back now against the locked door. Amu scowled a bit. "What do you think you're doing?" Amu asked.

"I only want to confirm if you are the one of the prophecy."

Amu blinked. "Eh…? Wait…I-I…I could've sworn…t-that you j-just tal-"

"Yes I talked!" Chansey said as its chest swelled up in pride. "But then again, I know that I'm not the only one who can speak with you! I'm glad I checked! It seems as if I was able to confirm my suspicions!"

A sweat prickled down Amu's face as she gulped. "…What…suspicions…?"

Chansey smiled. "As I have said, I wanted to see if you are one of the ones of the prophecy."

"…Huh…?" came Amu's brilliant and intelligent answer.

"Oh, by the way; I hid your shugo charas. We can't have everybody seeing them." Chansey said as she stuck a hand…paw…whatever into her pouch and pulled out Amu's small pouch containing her charas eggs. Then, from inside that, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia popped out.

"AMU-CHAN!" They all screamed, launching themselves on the shocked girl.

"G-Guys! W-What the…?"

Dia smiled. "Don't worry; Chansey just took us and put us in her pouch so nobody would see us." She said, resting herself on Amu's head.

A frown appeared on the Joker's lips. "How can anybody see you? That's impossible."

"Actually," Amu looked at Chansey. "This world is different from where you came from. Shugo charas are very visible to the human eye. That's why those bad people tend to collect them for evil purposes…"

"Wait; bad people collect X eggs?" Amu asked.

Chansey nodded. "If that's what those black ones are called, then yes."

"Aw shit; just what we needed!" Amu groaned unhappily. "Why do we have to do our work here of all places?"

"That's what the prophecy states."

"Huh?" Amu once again looked at Chanesy. The pokemon's eyes looked very serious all of a sudden and Amu shuddered inwardly. "What do you mean?"

Chansey sighed. "There was a prophecy of ancient times. It was said to have been made together with a human and this legendary pokemon who nobody has ever seen in this lifetime!" She said thoughtfully. "This prophecy states of several children coming to this world to rid it of evil with their shugo chara and along with the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key, they'll stop the evil ones!"

Amu stared at Chansey. "…That's the prophecy? That's so stupid…"

Chansey's face fell. "Well…I don't know the exact wording for the prophecy…I only heard it in stories but I do know that those children have to stop the evil ones from using the black eggs!"

Another sweat drop appeared on Amu's head. "…Right…" Then she sighed. "I'm strongly reminded of last year…"

Suu smiled and floated down to Amu. "Don't be sad Amu-chan! We can just do what we always do! Fight and get out of it in the end with a smile!" She said happily.

A smile reached the Joker's lips as she heard these words. "Yeah…you're right Suu…" Then a sudden thought ran through her mind and she frowned. "Wait…where is everybody?" She asked as Chansey passed her another glass of water.

Chansey blinked. "What do you mean? I haven't seen anybody but you." She said as she placed the water pitcher back where it was originally.

Amu paled. "…N-Nobody…was with me…?"

"Except for us." Miki said in the background.

Amu glared at her. "Still; there was nobody but me…and you guys?" She asked as she looked at her charas and Chansey. The pink pokemon shook her head before unlocking the door.

Feeling overwhelmed in shock, Amu fainted.

…

…

…

"AMU!" Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Chansey cried out, dread filling them.

**~.~.~**

"Oh my, it looks like you have a fever…" Rowan gave a small smile as Amu stared weakly at the thermometer in his hand which read of 38.9. Amu gave a small groan as she turned to her side on the bed.

"Just my luck…and…when I needed…to find…my friends…" She said, panting all the while. "I hate being…sick…" She said as her eyes closed and she went into a restless sleep.

Rowan gave a small smile. "Well, Chansey; please watch over her."

"Chansey!" Chansey said as she smiled.

When Rowan left the room, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia quickly left Chansey's pouch and flew over to Amu with that look of worry. "Amu-chan; are you alright, suu?" Suu asked as she floated down to the side of Amu's head on the pillow.

Amu turned her head her cheeks slightly flushed as she smiled weakly. "Yeah...kinda...still, I wish I wasn't sick right now. I really need to find everybody!" She cried as her eyes showed complete sorrow.

Miki pouted. "We know how you feel Amu-chan but for now, you really need to rest! Once you get better, we can go search for everybody!" She said, hoping that would cheer up her bearer.

And sure enough, it did for Amu gave a bright smile to her charas. "Yeah...you guys are right...I'm…just gonna...gonna go to sleep..." She said as her eyelids started to get heavier and heavier before her eyes completely closed and then, soft breathing was heard in the room.

At that moment, the charas turned to Chansey. "Okay, tell us; who are those bad people stealing X eggs?" They asked.

Chansey's once smiling face fell and she looked at them. "I...uh...do you really want to know...? There's no point knowing right now. I mean, Amu does need to find her friends, right?"

Ran glared. "We know that but it's also the Guardian's jobs to know who our enemies are so that we can stop them at any time! What if while we are still searching for the others and we suddenly meet up with one of the bad guys and try to hurt Amu when all she thinks is that the person is some normal person?" She said, waving her arms to show her emphasis worry.

Miki, Suu, and Dia nodded at that statement, all saying exactly what they felt when Chansey interrupted them and gave a sigh. "Very well...I'll tell..." She whispered. "But I have to whisper it! I don't want anybody to suddenly come in and see me talking with little people that seemed to have come out of nowhere! That'll be very bad for both you and me!"

A silent moment has passed before the charas stuttered their apologizes and flew over to Chansey who only giggled in amusement as the charas went into her pouch.

Immediately, Chansey whispered the secret of an organization deep underground where no human in the world knows of them except several pokemon who had escaped them and another group of bad people. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia looked at each other with worry before looking back at Chansey. "Wait a second, this other group…are they with them or are they against the enemies we're up against?" Ran asked.

Chansey shook her head. "I do not know…I know that they steal pokemon though…there are other groups of bad people too but I don't know a thing about them." She said.

The charas looked at Amu and sighed. "This is bad…" They said simultaneously.

**~.~.~**

"Dang it, Ash! Thanks to you, we're lost!" A boy with black slightly spiky hair and brown eyes turned around and glared at a girl with blue hair and eyes. The girl huffed and gave a sad sigh before turning to the side. "Now what'll we do? We promised to see Professor Rowan today and we can't do that cause we're lost..."

Turning a bright red, Ash huffed and turned away. "Well, it's not my fault! You wanted to go through the forest as a shortcut, Dawn!"

Dawn blushed angrily as well and turned to glare at him. "Well you could've said no! And you decided to take a turn back there when I said we should've stayed on the path I suggested!"

"It was your fault for wanting to go through this forest!"

"No it's not!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Quiet you guys!" Ash and Dawn blinked to see Brock sighing with Pikachu doing the same. Pikachu had also climbed onto Brock's shoulder while giving the two disappointed look at their behavior. "Gosh, even Pikachu agrees with me that you two are acting like children."

"But-" The two started.

Instantly, Brock silenced them. "No buts! We're just gonna have to calm down a bit and first find out how to get out of this forest rather than just fighting." Pikachu nodded in agreement before jumping up and climbing up Ash to his shoulder.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other before they narrowed their eyes and turned away from each other, huffing. "No way, I'm finding my own way out!" They both cried as they walked away in opposite directions.

At that, Brock sighed as Pikachu let himself get carried away with Ash. The breeder looked at Pikachu who shrugged and looked at Ash while Brock then ran to catch up to the fuming girl.

Pikachu turned to Ash and poked his cheeks. "Pikachu..." He said softly.

Ash looked at his best friend before sighing. "Yeah, yeah; I get it. We're both at fault. But she's just suddenly only blaming me! It's not fair!" He cried.

At that moment, Pikachu sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Brock was having similar problems with Dawn as she started ranting on how Ash should be courteous or at least say it was both their faults instead of just hers. Brock turned to the side with a thought running through his mind. _Just how stubborn are these two?_ He wondered.

Back to Ash and Pikachu, everything was silent until a couple of voices reached their ears. Blinking, the two friends looked at each other before they smiled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried.

"Yeah, maybe we can ask them how to get out of this forest!" Ash said in agreement as Pikachu jumped off him and they instantly ran towards the voices.

"...you...us...happening!"

"Hmm? What are they saying?" Ash wondered out loud as he then turned around, looking behind a bush before a strange scene caught his eyes. "...Eh...?"

"Pika pi?" Pikachu wondered as he too stared at the strange looking creature that was with a very familiar looking pokemon.

"Ah."

Silence surrounded them as Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Chansey stared up at Ash and Pikachu who stared back at to them. A few seconds had passed before realization dawned upon all of them, the chara's realization being more for them, before they all did the one exact same thing that they could all think of at the time.

They screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not too far away, Dawn and Brock turned to the voices. The screams were not very loud from where they were. "What do you think that was?" Dawn asked.

Brock shrugged. "No idea..."

* * *

><p>Kura: And thus…ASH AND PIKACHU SEES THE CHARAS!<p>

Berry: …

Kura: Well…sorry again for updating so late…T^T I hope that this chapter wasn't so bad…

Berry: It's ok… :)

Kura: O-O you're being nice…

Berry: I can't be nice?

Kura: No…no…it's fine…anyway... XD I'll write faster if I can! :D Oh, and umm...I just made a poll and if anyone of you guys look, can you please vote? Of course, it's only if you guys want to. :) Anyway...BYE EVERYBODY! Oh, and please do review! :D


	3. Meeting

Kura: Hi everybody T^T Sorry for the terribly long wait. I...I didn't really know where to go...I suppose that was the reason I wanted to delete this in the first place...

Berry: In any case, we finally finished :) Unlike before where we introduced Tadase after Amu, we have...well...you'll all see.

Kura: Yups! Hopefully, this isn't too bad. Sorry that it's not too long as some might've liked but really, I had no idea what to write. In the end, I had to end with this T^T But...I guess it's not too bad...right?

_**TomatoSempai:**__ Yeah, you do but...I'm debating on whether I will actually have Ash and the others travel with Amu...I'm glad you found this interesting and I'm terribly sorry for updating so late T^T I do hope you like this chapter :)_

_**The Time Lady Evangeline: **__Oh...I...I'm a bad...a bad person...O-o Wow...how will they find each other!? (Berry: YOU DON'T KNOW!?)_

_**Gracekim1: **__Haha, thanks for liking my story :) I hope you like this chapter :) Sorry again...for the late update...T^T_

_**Hawo:**__ HERE IT IS! DON'T HURT ME! (sorry, it seems like you're yelling so...)_

_**TenchuandAnime (anonymous): **__Really? Oh...wow...*blushes* Anyway, I won't replace Ash from the previous chapter...but I can add him if ya want me too :) Either way, I don't think I'll keep Ash here anyway..._

_**Otaku-Lord-Bubbles: **__I'm glad you think it's awesome :D I hope this chapter is good for you too!_

_**KawaiixKawaii:**__ Sorry for the late update! T^T Please enjoy!_

_**MUsiCloVer2154:**__ Haha, I continued! I do hope you like this chapter as well :)_

_**Jajabutterfly2002:**__ Kya! I'm sorry! Here's the update! T^T Please enjoy!_

_**Animelover713164: **__I'm glad to see that you liked it :) Please do enjoy the next chapter then! :)_

Kura: ...Damn do I feel terrible now...T^T In any case, let's put this up! I hope people like this chapter :) I do not own Pokemon or Shugo Chara (I'd rather own Pokemon though...sorry, I love Pikachu way better!) Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Meeting<strong>

"Here you go; a warm cup of milk with honey!" Amu smiled gratefully as she accepted the steaming cup, lifting it to her lips and sighed in content as the milk warmed up her body. The hint of sweetness from the honey added to the wonderful taste and she couldn't help but smile brightly. "What do you think?" Amu looked at Rowan and grinned.

"It's really delicious." She said.

The man before her was really nice and she knew that she could actually be her true self to the older man. The kindness just seems to fill the room up and because he was quite similar to somebody back home, she felt just at home.

Of course, this made her slightly home-sick…

"Anyway, where did Chansey go?" Amu asked as she looked around.

Rowan shrugged. "She was gone when I came in here; shame on her; leaving a sick patient." He said with a huff and Amu giggled.

"She probably had a good reason…" Then she frowned. _Then again…Ran and the others are also with her…I hate to admit this but I'm really worried. After all, anybody can see charas here…_ Then a sad look came to her face. _And the others…how are they? Just where are they…and more importantly…are they okay…?_

Suddenly, a doorbell was heard and Amu looked at Rowan who suddenly seemed excited. "Finally, they're here!" He said before turning to Amu. "Okay Amu; I'll be right back! A couple of my good friends should be here now!"

Amu nodded and watched as the man quickly left. She sighed again and flopped on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. "Ran…Miki…Suu…Dia…where are you guys…?" She asked to no one in particular before she quickly stood up. Of course, that caused a headache but she didn't care. She had to find her charas right now.

She didn't bother to dress. She was just wearing pajamas and she saw the outside world through her window. It was mostly a forest. At least nobody would see her. And with that though in her mind, she tiptoed out of the room. She looked to the right and left side of the hallway before she decided to go left.

She ran as quietly as she could before she got to a dead end and tched in annoyance. There was a window at the dead end and she peered out. All she was were trees and trees. A branch, in fact, was right in front of her face and was quite think. At that, a thought popped up in her head and she grinned before she opened the window and brought a knee up to the window's edge.

A gulp was made as she looked down to see the ground…far…but she kept the courage that had built up in her moments ago before she leaped. A rushed feeling of the wind blowing against her felt wonderful but the gravity that so hated her, pushed against her. Thankfully she managed to step onto the branch and she thanked the gods that she was very light.

But of course, she had to slip.

"…Ah…" She said with tears in her wide eyes before she nearly screamed and fell. Instinctively, she grabbed the branch with her hands and she felt that lurching feeling and felt something in her throat. She gulped that down.

Feeling disgusted and dizzy, she slowly pushed herself back up. She gasped and sighed as she finally got on the branch and looked down. "What I wouldn't give to be Amulet Heart now…" She muttered darkly before she crawled over to the think trunk and slowly climbed down the tree.

Finally, her feet rested on the soft green grass and she gasped. The grass was so soft…so…so green. It was so different from the grass back home that mostly contained buildings and cars that let out gas.

A smile came up to her lips before she stood up straight and ran into the forest. Her grin widened as she smelled the wonderful flowers, the green grass, the leaves that seemed to laugh along with her and she leaped into the air. Then she fell to the ground, letting the grass tickle her sides and she sighed in content. _This actually…isn't so bad…_ She thought with a grin before she heard rustling and sat up, her eyes wide with caution.

Then, a flash of pink, blue, green, yellow, and light pink dashed into where she sat and her eyes widened to see her charas and Chansey running past her. She turned her head and yelled, "HEY!" but they paid no attention to her. Confused, she turned and blinked to see a boy near to her age run into the same clearing she was with some kind of yellow mouse with pointy ears and a thunder shaped tail.

"Come on Pikachu! We gotta catch those weird pokemon!" The kid cried as he chased after her charas and Chansey.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cheered.

And so, Amu witnessed the game of Cat and Mouse where her charas and Chansey was the Mouse while the boy and his Pikachu was the Cat. Amu sweat dropped at the sight and yelped when the charas and Chansey finally took notice of her and ran to her, screaming, "AMU!" Of course, Chansey was screaming her own name to ensure the boy didn't know she could talk.

"AH!" Amu screamed as they slammed against her and they fell to the ground. "GAH; GET OFF ME!" She screamed as the other boy finally ran up to her.

"Hey, who're you?" He asked, a strange red and white ball in his hand along with a red machine that looked like an electronic dictionary in the other while the Pikachu stared with interest and confusion.

Amu glared at the boy who looked taken back from the action before she said, "First, explain WHY you were chasing my friends and MY caretaker!" She cried as Ran and the others hid behind her.

The boy blinked. "Wait…your friends…? Oh, sorry; I thought they were some unknown wild pokemon. And why is that Chansey your caretaker?" He asked.

"You know its common courtesy to introduce yourself." Amu stated dryly.

The boy frowned and glared at her. "Well then you should've done so first!"

Amu glared angrily. "YOU were the one who were chasing my friends…MY friends!" She cried.

"I already said sorry!"

"Well I won't accept it!"

The two glared at each other angrily while Chansey and Pikachu sighed. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were still in shock and still hid behind Amu. Then Chansey turned to Pikachu, trying to explain. "Chansey, chansey sey!" _**Sorry about running away; we were just so shocked and scared of your sudden appearance.**_

Pikachu shook his head and grinned. "Pikachu! Pika pika!" _**No worries! But what kind of pokemon are they?**_ He asked as they both turned their attention to Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia who were still scared and shaking.

Chansey sighed. "Chansey…sey…"_**Well…it's hard to explain…**_ She confessed.

The yellow mouse blinked and tilted his cute little head in confusion. "…Pikachu…?"_**Huh…?**_

Then Amu huffed and the two pokemon looked back at their friends. "Fine; I'm Hin- I mean, I'm Amu Hinamori." She frowned at the way she said her name but shrugged. She'll just have to get used to it. "Now what's your name?" She asked dryly.

The boy grinned and Amu blinked. She had just argued with the boy and now he was grinning? This world was beginning to confuse her yet again. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town! Nice to meet'cha Amu!" He said.

Pallet Town was a place she's has never been to in her entire life and perhaps will never go to in her entire life but she nodded. "Nice…to meet you too…" She said, unsure if the meeting they had was really nice or not.

"Anyway, what are you doing in the forest with nothing on but pajamas?" Ash asked in confusion.

At that, Amu blushed deeply. "I…uh…well…" She giggled sheepishly. "I was looking for these four and Chansey in a hurry that I just ran out of the place before realizing what I had on…" She sort of lied; she just didn't think she would meet somebody here that she didn't care that she was wearing pjs. Of course, that little thought had backfired at her and she was now in a state of embarrassment.

Not that she'll ever tell Ash that.

Ash nodded. "That makes sense. I would do the same for Pikachu."

Amu raised a brow. "Is that your pokemon's name or the actual name of the pokemon?" She asked.

The boy blinked in confusion. "Well…it's the actual name of the pokemon…I just never thought about giving them nicknames…" Then he turned to Pikachu. "You don't mind, right?" Pikachu smiled and nodded, saying that he was fine with just Pikachu. Ash grinned in response. "Well, there you have it!" Then he blinked again. "You didn't know that he was a Pikachu?" He asked. Amu nodded. "Why? Doesn't everybody know?"

Amu flinched at this. She knew that everybody in this world knew what a pokemon was. But hey, she only found out about them like what, a couple of hours ago? Or maybe even a day ago? "Well…uhh…I just never saw a Pikachu." She said, giggled sheepishly, hoping that he would believe her.

"Oh, I see." And believe her, he did.

"Anyway, what are you doing in this forest?" Amu asked.

Ash was about to response before a sour look replaced his relaxed and friendly one. "My stupid friend made us go here for a shortcut to get to Professor Rowan's lab." He said. "And I swear, it was her fault we got lost, not mine!" He cried.

Amu sweat dropped. "Right…" She then sighed. "Anyway, I know the way out of the forest but not the way to the town. I came from Rowan-san's lab over there."

At the mention of Rowan's name, Ash brightened up and said, "That's where I'm headed!" He said and Amu smiled.

"You mentioned that but…why?"

"Well, Professor Rowan said that he needed to give us something." Ash said thoughtfully. "I'm not really sure what it is and why we need it…" He said as he then grinned. "But he's a pokemon professor so I'm sure whatever it is, we'll like it, right buddy?" He asked as he turned to Pikachu who nodded happily.

The pink haired girl looked at Ash and smiled. "Alright then." Then she turned to Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia with a stern look. "And you four, seriously, what were you doing? I was worried sick! What if somebody else had seen you and I had not arrived in time?" She cried as her charas hung their head in shame.

Ash frowned. "What so bad about them getting seen? They're just pokemon...right?" He asked.

Amu turned to Ash. "Nope, not one bit." She said in a dead-pan tone. "They're my shugo charas."

"...Your...what?"

"My shugo charas, or rather, my Guardian Characters. They're supposed to represent my dream, heart, etc and all that. In short, they're who I really want to be." She said as Ran then floated up to Ash's face.

Ran grinned happily. "I'm Ran!" She said happily.

"And I'm Miki!" Miki said next as she floated next to Ran, nearly pushing her. Ran glared at her but then suddenly, Suu came and bumped into Miki, making her bump into Ran.

"I'm Suu!"

And then of course, Ran had flew off. Amu, Dia, Ash, Pikachu, and Chansey sweat dropped when the three then started to fight. Then Dia turned to Ash. "Hello Ash, I'm Dia. I'm also a part of Amu's dreams." She said with a kind smiled.

Ash and Pikachu smiled at Dia. "Nice to meet ya!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" _**Hello!**_ Pikachu grinned at Dia.

Then Amu sighed as she turned to Ash. "Well, let's get going."

"Wait, you still haven't explained why they can't be seen." Ash said.

Amu looked at Ash, then at Chansey. "Is it alright?" She asked.

Chansey looked between the two humans, the charas and then at Pikachu before looking back at Amu and sighed. "Very well I suppose. I always believed that somebody would find out but not this quickly." She said.

Amu nodded. "Okay then." Then she turned to Ash before she sweat dropped at the sight of the boy and his Pikachu, both who were staring at Chansey with wide eyes.

"...H-How...?"

"...P-Pikachu...?" _**...How...?**_

The pink pokemon began to blush and looked down, worried and scared on what they thought. Instead, Ash cried out in amazement. "Woah, you talk! I didn't think any other pokemon besides Meowth actually could! Well, there were others but I've only met them like once. I've known Meowth since like my entire pokemon journey." Ash added before he looked at Chansey with sparkly eyes. "How do you know how to talk?" He asked.

Chansey looked at Ash. "...N-Not many knows how...j-just those who know of the prophecy! Though the prophecy has been handed down to many generations of pokemon, many have forgotten the use of talking and gone back to their own language." Chansey said as she then brightened up. "You know, I really am glad I can talk!"

"Yes, you've already established that to me earlier." Amu groaned out while she palmed her own forehead.

Dia giggled. "Anyway, before we go into any deeper detail, perhaps we should return to the professor's lab." Dia said before she flew to Chansey. "And you will hide us, right? If not, Professor Rowan might see us."

Chansey nodded. "I know. Hurry you three, come here!" Chansey cried, rushing the other three to her as they then hid in Chansey's pouch. "Okay then, let's make haste!"

Pikachu ran after her cheerfully as the charas cheered. Amu and Ash just stood there before the boy turned to the girl and said, "This is really weird..."

Amu sighed and slapped her forehead. "You have no idea..."

**~.~.~**

"Hi Professor."

"Dawn, Brook! It's been so long!" Rowan smiled brightly as Dawn and Brook came in but he faltered to see both of them looking...terrible. "...Uh...what...what happened to you two? And where's Ash and Pikachu?"

Dawn huffed. "Don't remind me of that idiot!"

Beside her, Brook only sighed before he started to explain why they were muddy and holding sticks and leaves in their hair. "You see, we...uh...got separated from Ash and Pika-"

"Not! Ash started blaming me for getting us lost! So we split up!" Dawn huffed.

Rowan only blinked before Brook continued. "Anyway, after we heard some screams, some wild pokemon appeared and chased us until we reached here." He explained.

"Why didn't you attack back?"

"...We...were too shocked by the scream earlier..."

Rowan frowned. "A scream?"

"Yeah." Dawn added. "Like...a terrified scream. It couldn't be Ash cause it sounded like girls screaming." She said thoughtfully before snickering. "If it was Ash, I'd laugh." She added.

"Well then, thank god it wasn't me." The three turned to the door to see Ash, Amu, and Chansey. Ash gave a slight glare at Dawn who stuck out a tongue at him. "And don't you say anything! I wasn't screaming at all!"

_Because it was us..._ The charas' thought with a gulp. Chansey looked uneasy.

Amu herself was looking at the other two with interest but then was snapped out of it when Professor Rowan marched up to her with a worried look. "Amu! What are you doing out of bed!?" He reached over and pressed his palm against her forehead. "You're still burning up!" He cried, his eyes widening.

The Joker smiled. "Don't worry. I'm completely fine. And like that girl, I heard screaming and went out."

"B-But...I didn't see you leave...and you were on the second floor." Amu tensed and looked away. She shuffled her feet guiltily. Unlike a certain cat-like guy she knew, she couldn't lie flawlessly. Heck, anybody could tell when she lies!

"Don't worry! I-I'm completely fine! I had a lot of rest already!" Amu said with a bright smile. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Ash wearing a concerned look. Was he worried for her? Heck, they just met, like, ten minutes ago and already he's like a worried friend? Oh gosh, those types...just like Tadase...ugh...and Nadeshiko.

At the thought of her friends, Amu's shoulders slumped slightly before putting on a cheery facade. "Well, I'll just go back up and um...go to sleep." She said before dashing away and up the stairs with Chansey following after her, her arms flailing around for no apparent reason.

Everybody stared after the two. "Who was that?" Rowan turned to Dawn and Brock. The two had a curious look in their eyes.

"That was Amu...Himamari." Ash said.

Dawn blinked before she frowned slightly. "What kinda name is Himamari?"

Upstairs, for reason completely unknown to the pink haired girl, she now felt like hitting somebody. Like...how she felt whenever that stupid teacher mispronounced her name on pur- oh sorry, she mean by 'accident'.

Yeah right. As if it was accident.

...She still wanted to hit something.

Oh great...headache...headache...

Amu sighed as she slid back into bed. Her charas flew up to her, a concerned look in their eyes. Then Suu whispered, "Sleep, Amu-chan. You really need it." The bearer smiled softly before she gave a weak nod and soon, she was asleep.

The four charas sighed while Chansey came back into the room with a damp towel. She walked over to Amu and placed it on the flushed girl's forehead and they all watched as the tense look on the girl relaxed. Soon, she was sleeping peacefully. Then Dia turned to Chansey. "I've been wondering...how will we be able to find our friends? Surely they're somewhere in this world as well."

Chansey sighed. "I'm not all that sure. For all we know, the bad organization found them. If they see just the children, then they should be safe. However, if they find the charas with them..." The ones awake shuddered, fearing for the others lives.

"So then...if we could just find them, then it'll be fine, right?

**~.~.~**

The small girl glared up at the older boy who took a step back. The teen looked unsure of what to do, as well as a little fearful of the little girl who is actually not so little. Or so she claimed. Red gulped as the tiny blonde girl gave him the critical look. Next to her was some strange pokemon who was trying to ease its owner. He hoped he was wrong...because he swore that it talked.

"Rima-tan!"

Okay...it really did talk...

Red wasn't sure whether to freak out or walk away right there.

"Pika pi! Pikachu!" Pikachu went up to the strange looking pokemon. It turned around and Red saw, with surprise, that it greatly resembled a human wearing a clown suit. It's eyes were bright with humor but also fear, which overpowered the humor and happiness. The little pokemon human looking girl gulped and floated - yes, it floats - over to Pikachu.

"So you're name is Pikachu?" When Pikachu nodded, the little pokemon girl brightened considerably and said happily, "I'm Kusu Kusu! Won't you do the bala balance with me?"

"Pika pi?"

"EH!? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BALA BALANCE IS!? RIMA-TAN! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THE BALA BALANCE IS! THE POOR THING!" The pokemon cried as tears poured down it's huge eyes while Pikachu jumped in shock. Its owner, Rima...he supposed...sighed before scowling. "Rima-tan, we gotta teach them! Come on, let's teach them!"

Okay...looks like he'll be staying here. Perhaps he should start freaking out now...

* * *

><p>Kura: Finally, I'm done!<p>

Berry: After what, a year?

Kura: SHUT UP! T^T Anyway, this was for that anonymous reviewer who said they wanted Red instead of Ash :D I wonder who will end up staying in the end...

Berry: We hope some of you enjoyed this chapter :)

Kura: haha :D Oh, and again, sorry for the incredibly long wait for this chapter T^T Please do forgive me! Please review as well...I...I'd like to hear what people thought about this and who they'd rather have: Ash or Red. Oh, and...HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD


End file.
